<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A mistake I’ll make one more time by RandomAssCow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259591">A mistake I’ll make one more time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomAssCow/pseuds/RandomAssCow'>RandomAssCow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dreamnotfound Angst [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dream comin in clutch with the trauma, Emotional Hurt, Implied Sexual Content, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Oneshot, Panic Attack, Poor George, Sad Ending, Tags Are Hard, Underage Drinking, dnf is cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:47:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomAssCow/pseuds/RandomAssCow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t want to talk,” The blonde said, moving in between the brunette’s legs as they hung off the counter. George sighed, he knew what happened next. Then Clay pressed his lips into George’s, immediately snaking his hands around the boy’s waist. George brought his hands to the blonde’s chest, gently pushing him away.</p><p>“Clay! You don’t just get to ignore me for a week, because you got drunk and slept with me, and then tell me to meet you in the bathroom so we can make out.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dreamnotfound Angst [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A mistake I’ll make one more time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tw for this one, just read the tags and stay safe! Also, this has no smut although it is implied</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clay shot into an upright position. His breathing was heavy and panicked as his eyes shut tightly on reflex. He wasn’t thinking properly in this state. He sat for a moment trying to remember what kind of nightmare had made him feel this all over the place but his brain couldn’t focus on one thing. It raced from thought to thought.</p><p>
  <em>Pain</em>
</p><p>
  <em>dying</em>
</p><p>
  <em>no more</em>
</p><p>
  <em>please</em>
</p><p>
  <em>relax</em>
</p><p>
  <em>relax</em>
</p><p>
  <em>relax</em>
</p><p>
  <em>why isn’t this working</em>
</p><p>
  <em>help</em>
</p><p>
  <em>someone</em>
</p><p>
  <em>breath</em>
</p><p>
  <em>please</em>
</p><p>Normally his medication kept him calm enough to stay grounded. Yet at the moment he felt like a fish out of water, gasping and choking in any hopes of being able to breathe. His golden-brown hair lay in a mess of knots on top of his head, his legs felt weak, his body was covered in a cold sweat. He was trying and failing to calm himself as his panicked state only seemed to get worse. The poor boy hadn’t yet taken notice of the unfamiliar surroundings or the small body next to him, something that surely wouldn’t help with his panic. He tried every method he knew of to calm himself down but nothing seemed to work. He moved his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around them tightly. His hands seemed to move on their own, pulling and scratching at the skin of his arms. It was then that he opened his eyes. He saw a bookshelf, then a desk, then a closet door. All things that didn’t belong to him. He choked as hot tears poured down his cheeks. Where on earth was he?</p><p>“Ugh” A groggy voice groaned from beside him. His eyes flashed to the person, and he froze at the sight. The <em>boy</em> had a small frame, chocolate brown hair, and ivory skin. Traits that matched only one person in clay’s life. His breathing only grew worse and his chokes became more audible.</p><p>“Holy shit. Clay!” George practically screamed as he moved towards the panicked blonde.</p><p>“Hey. Hey. Hey. It’s alright.” He said calmly as his hand rested on Clay’s shoulder. He started to continue but was cut off as the taller boy shrunk away from his touch. I was in an instant that clay scrambled backward, falling to the floor. His mind wandered back to the night before.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>In a drunken state, Clay stumbled towards the door. George was already on the concrete walkway in front of the house. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hurry up” George shouted, his back still turned. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But why Gogy?” Clay slurred. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Because I’m taking you home Clay!” George turned around as he reached the car, only to see the intoxicated boy pouting. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m having so much fun Georgie”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I don’t care, look in the mirror you’re drunk as fuck!” The brunette snapped. Clay only huffed angrily as he opened the door and plopped down into the passenger seat. George had already gotten in and turned the key forcefully as he glanced up at the blonde. The drive was miserable for both of them. George having to drive Clay to his house and take care of him and his morning hangover, even after he had babysat the blonde all night making sure he didn’t get into trouble. Clay having a mind too clouded to understand why he wasn’t at the party anymore. Luckily George’s house was only about ten minutes from the party, so he didn’t have to put up with much of Clay’s fidgeting and laughing to himself. He opened the door to his bedroom letting the tallboy stumble through it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re lucky my mom sleeps downstairs” the brunette said shutting the door. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Somebody’s angy” Clay chuckled as he moved in front of George. George met his gaze, only rolling his eyes in response. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey! what was that for Georgie?” Clay leaned in closer. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I should start calling you Dream”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Aww, cause I’m so dreamy?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Because you remind me of a fever dream I wish I’d wake up from already.” He hissed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I happen to think you can’t get enough of me” Clay reached his hand out and grazed the skin of George’s waist causing him to shiver. George stepped back, Clay followed, this time lifting up the brunette’s white t-shirt and sliding a hand under it. He inhaled sharply at the touch giving Clay all he needed to continue. He pulled the boy’s small frame towards him and leaned down to brush his lips against George’s. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Clay, you are drunk” George said, worry filling his tone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “And?” Clay bit at George’s bottom lip slightly. His breathing grew heavier as he pressed against George and roamed his chest with his hands. George only felt Clay press him towards the wall before he became a flustered mess. Then their lips met. Clay may have initiated, but George savored the pleasure of how the blonde tasted, how he felt. The taller boy still had the faint taste of beer on his tongue but his movements felt ethereal. It wasn’t long before their tongues were dancing, Clay’s hands moving down to tease at George’s waistband. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The brunette’s pale skin was soon corrupted with purple marks and he lay on his back, grabbing at the bedsheets. The boy on top of him was sent into a frenzy of desire at every sound that came out of the older’s mouth. The whole night did feel like a fever dream. </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>His mind was flooded with images of George. He crawled back into the corner, desperately trying to escape his own thoughts.</p><p>
  <em>Not George</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why George</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why</em>
</p><p>His hands moved to his hair, tugging, grabbing, scratching, anything he could.</p><p>“Clay” George said gently taking his hands.</p><p>“No” He choked, trying to get his hands back from the smaller boy’s hold. George’s grip on them didn’t budge.</p><p>“Breathe with me, Clay. Can you do that?” Clay only bit at his lower lip and gave a quick nod. George began to guide Clay through breathing exercises until he was calmer. This happened to take a long time considering the fact that every time his eyes landed on the small boy’s face images of him on his back, being overtaken by pure pleasure flooded his brain. Once his breathing had calmed Goerge was the first to speak</p><p>“See, isn’t that better?” George slowly moved from Clay’s wrists to his palms, slowly intertwining their fingers. Clay jolted his hands back.</p><p>“Thi-that was a mistake” He growled gaze finally leaving the floor.</p><p>“I know” George chuckled reaching a hand to his hair and brushing it through.</p><p>“This isn’t funny George. I was d-drunk and you took advantage of me!”</p><p>“Advantage? Clay you kissed me, I barely had any say in the matter.”</p><p>“I was drunk!”</p><p>“Believe me, I know but once you make up your mind about something you’ll do anything to get it we both know that.” Clay stood up and moved towards the door.</p><p>"Where are you going?” George asked.</p><p>“Somewhere where I don’t have to be around you.” In a swift motion, Clay threw the door open and made his way down the stairs. George only sat there shocked. Clay had just left? The last thing he wanted was to lose his best friend and yet it seems he did. How could he be careless enough to let his guard down and sleep with clay? He stood up, still struggling to comprehend the events of the past 15 hours. “So, I slept with Clay. Then he literally ran away from me. Is that everything. Oh well that’s not that much, right? Yah, George, it’s fine.” He acted as if tears weren’t already spilling down his face. His feet moved of their own free will as he climbed back into his bed, immediately missing the warmth Clay had provided.</p>
<hr/><p>The next Monday was miserable for George. Between being ignored by his best friend and getting swamped with work, he couldn’t wait to get home. He just wanted to go to his room, sit on his computer, or go to bed, or cry. As much as George enjoyed learning he was an emotional wreck now that Clay was ignoring him. Like really ignoring him. He would glare at the small boy as they passed each other in the hallway, he left George on read, pretty much everything that made George want to cry. The next week passed slowly. George managed to miss countless assignments that he would have to make up over the weekend, and he got yelled at so much by the various teachers he thought he might have to drop a few classes. Friday was no different, he was sitting in English tuning out the teacher’s words. He had stopped taking notes halfway through without even realizing it until he glanced at his neighbor’s paper. The pink-haired boy had practically 3 pages full of bullet points. George sighed, reaching to discreetly check his phone. To his surprise, he had a recent text from Clay</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Clay </strong>
</p><p>Meet me in the bathroom by the cafeteria.</p><p> </p><p>George got up and made his way out of the room, only sparing an apologetic look towards the teacher as he practically ran through the door. He tried to move quickly so that the boy who had been ignoring him for a week wouldn’t have to wait long. Once he made it he pushed the door open to reveal the blonde standing by the counter.</p><p>“Clay?” George muttered. The tall boy looked up, face slightly pink and eyes puffy.</p><p>“Sit” He motioned with his hand. George hoisted himself up onto the counter. Clay moved to stand in front of him.</p><p>“So what do you want to talk about?” He said, annoyance and anger lacing his words delicately.</p><p>“I don’t want to talk,” The blonde said, moving in between the brunette’s legs as they hung off the counter. George sighed, he knew what happened next. Then Clay pressed his lips into George’s, immediately snaking his hands around the boy’s waist. George brought his hands to the blonde’s chest, gently pushing him away.</p><p>“Clay! You don’t just get to ignore me for a week, because you got drunk and slept with me, and then tell me to meet you in the bathroom so we can make out.”</p><p>“I said I didn’t wanna talk George” The tall boy whispered as he lent down to meet the skin of George’s neck. The brunette’s breath hitched as his lips made contact with the pale skin. His hands moved up the brunette’s chest causing the boy to softly moan. The blonde smiled as he pressed into the small boy. George knew he shouldn’t do this, he needed to have the self-control to walk through the door, but the feeling of Clay’s hands on his body felt too heavenly to move. Fifteen minutes later Clay was making his way towards the door. George stopped him, still panting heavily.</p><p>“Clay” He looked at the boy with his sad brown eyes.</p><p>“I still don’t want to talk” The blonde said moving towards the door without sparing a glance at the boy left sitting on the counter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed it! This is probably my favorite so far.<br/>ALSO! I'm working on a dnf royalty au-<br/>so look out for that because it's enemies to lovers and slow burn...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>